Goth
General Goths are a type of classmate. There are unlocked at Level 17 with Rebels, Hackers, Parkours, Clubs, and Street Artists. They are a combination of Rebel and Slacker classmates and can be placed in either of these Hangouts. The female Goth is rarer than the male. In-Game Description Everyone looks good in black, but nobody pulls it off quite like a Goth! Full of creativity and style, Goths will bring some unique edge to your school. So buckle up your platform boots, crank up the Nine Inch Heels, and take a walk on the dark side! Hangouts Goths can be placed in Rebel or Slacker Hangouts. Poses All types have one pose that is unique for their Classmate type. The Goth Classmate's pose is petting a black bird on their outstretched elbow. Earning Rates Male * Level 1: 98 CpH * Level 2: 108 CpH * Level 3: 118 CpH * Level 4: 128 CpH * Level 5: 138 CpH * Level 6: 148 CpH * Level 7: 158 CpH * Level 8: 168 CpH * Level 9: 178 CpH * Level 10: 188 CpH Female * Level 1: 103 CpH * Level 2: 113 CpH * Level 3: 123 CpH * Level 4: 133 CpH * Level 5: 143 CpH * Level 6: 153 CpH * Level 7: 163 CpH * Level 8: 173 CpH * Level 9: 183 CpH * Level 10: 193 CpH Partying There are several party combinations that will result in a Goth. However, it must be noted that the female Goth is more rare than the male, therefore it will take more tries using the same student combination(s). As the Goth is part Rebel and Slacker, any combination of students, so long as they are part of these cliques, should work. The combinations listed below are the ones that have only the cliques that the Goth is part of. However, they will not always be successful, and sometimes may result in a more common classmate type. It is possible to get the Goth (both genders) using a combination that has other cliques involved. Party and Admission Lengths For the male Goth, party length and admission is 12 hours. For the female Goth, party length and admission is 23 hours. Combination List * Goth + Goth * Rebel + Slacker * Slacker + Goth * Rebel + Goth Rarity The rarity for a male Goth is 2 stars or uncommon. The rarity for a female Goth is 4 stars or ultra rare. Prices The male Goth can be purchased in the Store for 900 rings, while the female Goth costs 2,700 rings. This simply indicates that the female Goth is the rarer classmate because she costs more. When selling the Goths, the male is worth 1,200 coins, while the female is worth 2,300 coins. Outfits Male IMG 0298.PNG|Male Level 1 Goth Outfit IMG_0299.PNG|Male Level 4 Goth Outfit IMG_0300.PNG|Male Level 7 Goth Outfit IMG_0301.PNG|Male Level 10 Goth Outfit Female IMG_0297.PNG|Female Level 1 Goth Outfit IMG_0296.PNG|Female Level 4 Goth Outfit IMG_0295.PNG|Female Level 7 Goth Outfit Goth girl10 .png|Female Level 10 Goth Outfit Composed of Goth classmates are a dual-type. Trivia The Goth classmate was released as of October 17, 2014, as part of the Halloween 2014 update. Category:Classmate Types